Gloire
by Ocee
Summary: Ron n'arrive pas à dormir. Demain, c'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Demain, il espère être à la hauteur de sa famille… xX Concours AvC thème 3 Xx


**Note **: Ce texte était ma participation au thème 3 de la première édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » de Saam et Extraa sur HPF. A chaque thème, en peu de temps, il fallait pondre un texte selon des contraintes données.

Thème 3. – « Ecrivez votre texte du point de vue d'un enfant »

Contraintes :

- Par enfant on entend avant l'entrée à Poudlard. Donc techniquement, tout ce qui se passe avant le passage sur le quai 9 3/4 est bon.  
- Vous devez écrire du point de vue interne de l'enfant, donc avec du "je".

- L'OS fera entre 1000 et 1500 mots (+ ou - 10% )  
- La magie doit être présente et mentionnée dans la fic, sortilège, objet magique, voiture volante, créature magique... L'enfant n'est pas obligé de pratiquer la magie.

Quand j'ai lu « techniquement, tout ce qui se passe avant le passage sur le quai 9 ¾ est bon », la première idée qui m'est venue, c'est d'écrire un texte sur un perso la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Parce que je l'avais déjà fait pour Hermione (cf _Friends_) et que j'aurais aimé le faire pour d'autres. Et c'est tombé sur Ron (ouais, Ron et Hermione, c'est un duo qui marche ^^) Texte écrit à la va-vite avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit donc, sûrement pas le meilleur, mais au moins j'ai participé au thème.

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

* * *

**Gloire**

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, la gorge soudain très sèche. Et puis je vois les yeux écarquillés de Fred et de George avant qu'ils ne se mettent à ricaner en me pointant du doigt. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça me blesse plus ou moins que la moue pincée de Percy qui semble vouloir dire « je m'en doutais, voilà qui est confirmé ». Alors j'imagine le regard surpris de papa et celui déçu de maman. Et je voudrais juste mourir, là, tout de suite, sur place. Au lieu de ça, j'entends une nouvelle fois une voix menaçante crier le nom de cette maison, _ma_ maison…

En sursaut et en sueur, je me réveille alors que cette voix horrible résonne encore dans mes oreilles. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. Ce n'est… c'était un rêve, non ? Pris de panique, je regarde autour de moi et mon cœur commence à se calmer. Oui, c'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Je souffle un bon coup et passe ma main sur mon front pour enlever les gouttes de sueur. Vivement demain que tout ça soit fini ! je me dis pour me rassurer. Parce que je serai forcément à Gryffondor, pas vrai ? Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que j'atterrisse dans une autre maison…

Pourtant, quelque chose remue bizarrement dans mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que je vais encore avoir envie de vomir comme tout à l'heure, à table, quand Fred et George racontaient ce qu'on devait faire pour être réparti à Poudlard. J'essaye de ne pas y penser et de respirer calmement mais je meurs de chaud tout à coup. On étouffe ici. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et je regarde l'heure au passage. Plus que quelques minutes et on y sera. Demain. Le jour J.

Je sens que mes joues et mes oreilles s'échauffent alors je passe la tête par la fenêtre pour respirer un peu mieux. On n'a pas idée qu'il fasse aussi chaud à cette heure de la nuit ! Impossible de dormir avec ça. Je secoue la tête, je vois d'ici maman me tirer du lit demain matin et s'agiter dans tous les sens parce qu'on va être en retard. Tous les ans c'est pareil. Je souris faiblement et bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ouais, tous les ans c'est pareil… Sauf que cette année, moi aussi je vais être stressé. Oh ! Pas par l'horaire ! Ça c'est l'affaire de maman, je lui fais confiance (et qui a déjà raté le Poudlard Express, franchement ? ça se saurait je pense). Non, si je vais stresser c'est à cause…

Un couinement attire mon attention dans mon dos et je vois les petits yeux perçants de Croûtard se diriger vers moi. Quel idiot ce rat ! Il dort tout le temps d'habitude, il aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment pour se réveiller. En souriant malgré moi, je me baisse pour l'attraper et je lui murmure :

- Alors, toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Pourtant tu connais déjà Poudlard, tu y étais avec Percy… dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, en plus… et tu n'as rien à prouver, toi…

Je fixe ses yeux qui brillent dans l'obscurité et je soupire. Ce n'est qu'un rat, il ne fait rien d'utile – pas comme les chouettes et les hiboux –, mais au moins il sera avec moi… Je desserre mon étreinte pour lui rendre sa liberté et, comme pour me donner raison, il monte le long de mon bras pour venir se poser sur mon épaule au lieu de s'éloigner. Il n'est peut-être pas si bête finalement, je me dis en souriant à nouveau.

Lentement, je me retourne pour aller m'allonger à nouveau sur mon lit. Je reste longtemps les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer le plafond comme si je pouvais le voir. J'aimerais bien que mon cerveau se mette sur pause mais je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce cauchemar et j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Du coup, je suis plutôt content que Croûtard soit réveillé. Ce n'est pas aux autres que j'aurais pu me confier.

Percy me dirait qu'il est l'heure de dormir, Fred et George me riraient au nez, Ginny me traiterait d'idiot parce qu'elle a trop hâte d'entrer à Poudlard pour comprendre quoi que ce soit… et puis c'est une fille, c'est pas pareil. Maman… bah, c'est maman ! Je crois que j'aurais encore plus l'impression d'étouffer en essayant de lui dire ce qui me tracasse que l'inverse. Papa peut-être… oui, peut-être. Mais il y aurait trop de risques de réveiller maman en même temps… et puis il est toujours occupé, il a besoin de dormir. Alors Croûtard, c'est toujours mieux que rien comme confident. Et au moins je suis sûr qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi et qu'il me laissera parler, lui.

Alors je respire un bon coup et je me lance. Je lui dis, à Croûtard, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir. Parce que bon, bien sûr, il y a la chaleur, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a surtout Poudlard et tout ce que ça signifie.

Déjà, la Répartition. C'est idiot, mais, ouais, j'ai peur quand même. Parce que si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que toute la famille va penser de moi ? Est-ce que je serai toujours un Weasley pour eux ? Ou est-ce qu'ils me verront comme un raté ? Parce que bon, à part Gryffondor et Serdaigle, à la limite, je n'ai jamais entendu du bien des deux autres maisons… Alors que Gryffondor, j'ai tellement envie d'y aller ! Pour montrer que moi aussi je peux être courageux et fort comme Dumbledore et tous les membres de la famille qui ont participé à la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Peut-être même pour être Préfet, comme Bill et Percy, qui sait ? Fred et George ont beau se moquer de lui, dans le fond, ça veut quand même dire qu'il est _important_ quelque part. Et puis pour jouer au Quidditch en rouge et or et être acclamé comme Charlie, Fred et George, bien sûr. J'en ai tellement rêvé quand ils m'ont raconté leurs exploits en me disant « un jour, ça pourra être toi ».

Et en même temps, quand je pense à ça, mes mains deviennent moites et je me dis que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur. Parce qu'ils l'ont déjà tous fait, justement. Etre sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch, incarner l'autorité, avoir de bonne notes… comment c'est possible de faire mieux qu'eux ? Aussi bien, ça serait déjà énorme pour moi, mais ça serait juste normal à leurs yeux. Ginny elle, elle a plus de chance, c'est une fille, c'est pas pareil. Moi je ne suis jamais qu'un garçon de plus. Et tous les profs vont me voir comme ça. Le dernier Weasley. Moins doué que Charlie en Quidditch, moins intelligent que Bill en enchantements, moins sérieux que Percy, moins drôle que les jumeaux… Il faudrait un miracle pour que j'arrive à étonner papa et maman, à les rendre fiers. Un miracle pour que, pour une fois, j'aie quelques minutes de gloire rien qu'à moi.

* * *

Précision en réponse à la review de Mlle Millie : je n'ai absolument rien contre Poufsouffle, c'est malheureusement Jo qui a trop souvent décrit cette maison comme la laissée pour compte à travers le regard peu positif de certains personnages (Ron, Drago, le Choixpeau...) J'ai vérifié par acquis de conscience mais voilà la version du tome 1 avec laquelle j'ai grandi et dans laquelle Ron ignore simplement Poufsouffle quand il envisage sa Répartition :

"Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi [à Gryffondor]. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard..."


End file.
